


Warmth

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Healing, Naga, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: An injured girl searches desperately for her only hope.
Kudos: 38





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick lil thing so I’d have something to post to my new tumblr, also under the name of voreconnoisseur if you wanna check it out. I am aware the POV switches; it’s intentional.

Joanne dragged herself along the forest floor, roots and stones scraping through her tattered clothes over her chest. She kicked her legs once or twice as she clawed at the dirt, but it was no use. They were definitely broken, and she had no adrenaline left to force them to work anyway. 

Her skin was scraped, pierced, and torn, her limbs mangled. But she had to keep going. What she’d been through was nothing compared to what those townsfolk would do if they caught her now after already having escaped once. 

She had to find Emil. Nobody else could help. Nobody else _would_ help. 

In her heart Joanne knew why he had to live so far into the woods; if humans couldn’t put up with the existence of something as harmless as a witch, they certainly wouldn’t accept a creature like him in their midst. But she cursed the fact nonetheless. After all, if she didn’t find him soon, she might just bleed out here.

After a few more minutes of dragging, Joanne finally collapsed from exhaustion. Her hands were cracked and bleeding, and she couldn’t bear to push any further. She rolled her torso over, allowing her to stare at the forest canopy as her her pulse pounded in her ears. 

Just as she began to wonder if this was where she would die, she spotted a familiar serpentine shape slithering through the treetops. Joanne managed to force enough air through her lungs to call out once.

“...Emil!”

The shape that was Emil maneuvered gracefully through the treetops, descending along the trunk of a tree as he drew near. 

“I thought I heard something down here—Wait, shit, hold on...” Emil’s face, which was at least half the size of the girl’s body, twisted in shock and horror as he took in the sheer amount of damage that had been done to her. “Oh gods... what happened to you?”

Joanne coughed and a mixture of blood and spit flew from her mouth. Emil ignored it, too focused on Joanne to show the disgust he might have ordinarily. 

“They found out about my magic,” she groaned. “They tried to get me to give up names.” 

“And you didn’t have any.” Emil’s face was slowly shifting to anger as he pieced together what was happening. “The bastards. If I ever see their faces out here—“ 

Joanne cut him off. 

“I think I might die, Emil.” 

Immediately Emil unclenched his fists and gently lifted the girl off the ground. 

“No. No, you’re not gonna die. I’ll heal you. It’s gonna be ok.” 

Joanne was in too much of a daze to argue. She’d known Emil had the ability to heal, but she’d been hoping she would be in a decent enough condition to use her own magic instead of wasting his energy. Of course, that wasn’t the case, so she didn’t try to protest. 

Emil lifted her up to his face, opening his jaws wife as she neared it. Gingerly, he placed Joanne’s upper body inside. She tasted awful—blood, sweat, and grime everywhere. He took a gulp, letting her lower body fill his mouth and the rest of her sink deeper into him. On his tongue, he could feel the shattered bones in her legs almost piercing through in some points. 

It was worse than he’d thought. 

He took a few more slow, gentle swallows, sending Joanne down as easily as possible. He was terrified even this could damage her further. Joanne settled in his first stomach, and he relaxed a bit as soon as he heard her quiet, muffled voice.

“Thank you...”

“You’re okay then? If anything starts to hurt, just yell and I’ll—er, I’ll do something about it, I guess.” There was no response, but he could feel a shaky rubbing near the front of his stomach, which he took as a sign she was doing okay.

“I’ll start the healing process now.”

Inside, Joanne didn’t immediately bother opening her eyes. She was tired and even if she did, she wouldn’t see much anyway. She could feel, however, the soft, slick muscles of Emil surrounding her. 

Suddenly, through her shut eyes she could sense a warm glow slowly warming up the space, and the stronger it became, the less pain she could feel. 

It was numbing, at first, like her painkilling herbs, but then it took on a pleasant tingling feeling. A serene happiness. She opened her eyes, starting to regain her energy, and took in her surroundings a bit more. Emil’s stomach was a soft shade of yellow, a pleasant one like buttercups or sunflowers rather than some of the more nasty yellows she’d seen. With each breath he took, the walls moved. In and out. Almost hypnotic. Her heartbeat slowed down as she relaxed, coming closer to matching the one she could hear above her. She looked down at one of the scrapes on her hands, watching as it sealed shut, just like if she were seeing it being cut open in reverse. 

She was so lucky to have an incredible, compassionate, _warm_ friend like him.


End file.
